


Sunsets

by salems_garden



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salems_garden/pseuds/salems_garden
Summary: Bingley suggests they slip away from a ball to watch the sunset- Darcy can’t bring himself to deny the request.
Relationships: Charles Bingley/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Kudos: 18





	Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> these two fr need more content they’re so sweet🥺

By the time the pair managed to slip away from the ball, Darcy noted as they ran through the freshly cut grass that they’d be devoid of sunlight so soon after they finally escaped. Unfortunately, neither he nor Bingley had thought to bring along a lantern out with them- in the moment, their thoughts were solely on finally getting away to spend time with one another.

It was rare that they’d be able to leave the manor without being questioned by the other Darcy’s father or having to worry about Wickham following after them.

“Oh!” Bingley shouted with a laugh, swinging their joined hands in the direction of the lake not far from the hill they wandered on. “The dock would make a fine place to reside for the time being- and look Darcy! We’ll have a darling view of the sun set from here as well.

He’d always loved that about the boy- no matter the situation, he remained optimistic and full of hope that things were to go as he often was caught imagining them to. Such skill Darcy lacked yet thankfully for him, Bingley had much to share.

“That’ll be perfect,” the brunette hummed in response before he was suddenly jerked into that direction. His partner sprinted off, not bothering to disconnect their hands before doing such. “Oh-“ was all he could choke out before catching himself, not wanting to complain around the other. After all, Bingley had only done such in hopes of preserving the little time they had to relax together.

Finally picking up his feet for the sake of the bubbly boy’s happiness that he simply couldn’t bring himself to ruin in the moment, Darcy found himself stifling a laugh as well while running to the dock with the other. Upon their arrival, his companion was the first to make himself comfortable by throwing off his jacket and promptly using it as a blanket to lie atop of. Spending the time marveling the moon’s current state, its entirety made exposed to them all before the stars had ever cared to show themselves. And yet, with all his talking, Darcy hardly heard a word of it all. 

Not bothering to make himself as comfortable as the redhead had, he merely sat down on his folded jacket with his knees drawn to his chest. As the sun set, lies of pinks and layers golds fading into black, the brunette are little care as to how artfully the sky had been set out for them that night- all his attention were drawn to the sweet boy who reflected far brighter a beauty than such natures. Lost in his endless laughter and hours that he spoke his dreams of all that was to come within  _ their  _ future as Darcy was left to stumble further into the shared beat of their hearts with each star that shone within green eyes.


End file.
